Over
by Chiq
Summary: A doccubus three parter that follows 'The Kenzi scale' (3x06) and prior to 'There's Bo place like home' (3x07). Bo pays a visit to Lauren, who thinks that their relationship is over.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lost Girl or any of the show's characters.

A doccubus three parter that follows 'The Kenzi Scale' (3x06). Bo pays a visit to Lauren, who thinks that their relationship is over. Comments and feedback are most welcome!

* * *

It was over.

After sixty seven experiments, three sleepless nights and no calls, Lauren knew that it was over between her and Bo.

Their last goodbye was an awkward one after she deemed Kenzi healthy and left for her apartment. She wanted to crawl into bed and get a brief reprieve from the sea of emotions that was threatening to drown her, but Bo's dawning was near. And if she couldn't be everything the succubus needed, the least she could do was give it all into where she could be useful.

There was no time to indulge in what she thought or felt. There was also no room for interruptions, so she placed her cell phone far from her, but close enough to see if it vibrated – just in case. But as the experiments increased, as nights turned into days, she found herself glimpsing at the phone less and less. And in the end, there was only silence and science.

She was in the middle of experiment sixty eight when she heard three knocks on her door. It was Bo.

"Hi," the succubus greeted her with a small smile. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She shut the door and followed Bo to the kitchen. She noticed that the succubus only sat on a stool instead of taking off her jacket and leaving it on the kitchen counter like she always did.

"How's Kenzi?" Lauren kept herself busy, wiping the counter top – avoiding the 'jacket spot', rearranging the fruit and retrieving glasses from her cupboard.

"Much better, thanks," Bo replied as she tapped her fingers on the counter. "We've been spending a lot of BFF time, watching Jungle Jeeves and stuffing ourselves with pizza."

"That's good. While I wouldn't recommend a diet filled with sodium and trans-fat, I guess this was warranted."

"Ever the doctor," the succubus said. It wasn't the first time Bo's mentioned that, but this time, it came without the teasing tone – or smile.

It was awkward and painful. Part of her wanted to yell at Bo to just get it over with, so she could go back to her science, which was all she had before she met the succubus and had her world turned upside down, and all she will have once said succubus walks out the door.

But a bigger part of her needed just a few more moments, _please_, with Bo, so she took out her last bottle of red – the one that Bo loves. _How terribly clichéd_, she sneered at herself.

"So," Bo cleared her throat. "I guess we need to talk, but…I don't know where to start."

"Oh yeah?" she questioned as she pushed the wine opener into the cork. "Y'know, we sometimes have this problem in science too. Usually we start with an observation, followed by a question about what you saw, but –"

"Lauren." Bo's tone was soft – a mixture of plea and resignation, as if she was coaxing the doctor to face the music.

Her world stopped, and she closed her eyes. So this was how it was going to end. Bo sitting on a stool breaking her heart, the same spot where she almost did it when she told her about Dyson, reminding her that she, Lauren Lewis, was never going to be enough for Bo Dennis.

Or for Nadia when she was possessed by the Garuda, or for the previous Ash whenever she failed him, or for the dead troops in Afghanistan, or for her parents, or for anyone – no matter how hard she tried.

"What is it?" She asked as she tried to pull herself together.

"Lauren – hey, would you stop fiddling with the bottle and turn around?" Bo called out.

"I'm listening, Bo, just need to open it. Keep going." She didn't know why this cork was being particularly difficult and _goddamnit_ why was her vision blurring and why were there droplets of water falling on to the opener?

"Lauren, I don't care about the stupid wine." Bo slid off the stool, finally losing her patience. "We need to talk."

"But we _are_ talking." She gave up with the bottle, but stood still, shoulders slumped.

"Really?" Bo said in disbelief. "You're not even looking at me in the eye!"

She couldn't believe it. Bo wanted to look her in the eye and watch her face as she broke her heart? Surely the succubus was more sensitive than that. Then again, the succubus, when angry, was always prone to harsh words and actions, like telling her that she would never forgive her, or that whatever that happened to Kenzi was on her, or throwing her necklace at her feet and insinuating that she was a dog and…

"Lauren!" Bo yelled.

She looked up, and there the succubus was, right in front of her. Caught out of guard, the doctor's face reflected the storm of anger, loss and anguish that she felt. She saw Bo's eyes widened in surprise and narrowed in frustration.

It was over. She knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Lost Girl or any of the show's characters.

A doccubus three parter that follows 'The Kenzi Scale' (3x06). Bo pays a visit to Lauren, who thinks that their relationship is over.

**Rating**: M

**Author's note**: This is my uh…first ever 'naughty' scene, which is why it took some time to get this chapter out. A thank you to all the readers for your reviews and your patience.

Bo expected tears, arguments and possibly some yelling, but her frustration grew over Lauren's attempts to avoid their talk. She was about to give up, but as soon as she saw the doctor's expression - and the teary eyes that urged her to beat whoever who caused them into a pulp, she did the only thing that she could think of.

"Damnit, Lauren," she said as she pulled the doctor towards her and kissed her hard. The next thing she knew, her lips were trailing over Lauren's jaw and neck, and her hands were on the doctor's shirt, ripping it undone.

Lauren gasped. She wanted to push Bo off, to ask her to get it over with and leave, but the moment Bo's hands gripped her hair and pushed her to the wall, she knew that she would take whatever the succubus gave her.

It was frantic, just like the time when she wasn't sure she was ever going to see Bo again. However, Bo didn't sink her teeth quite as deep into her shoulders that time, and neither did the succubus grip her hips so hard as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around her.

If Lauren had a choice, she would have preferred the session after Bo confessed about Dyson, when they made passionate but gentle love all night, with Bo whispering assurances into her ear every time she came undone. For their last time - something that has crossed Lauren's mind a few times throughout their relationship - Lauren would have liked to explore Bo's body, place extra kisses on each blemish and scar, taking her time like she was savoring her last meal.

She wanted to commit every gasp and moan of Bo into her memory, with every touch from her an apology that she wasn't enough for her, that she didn't trust her and how she nearly let her best friend be lost forever. She wanted to give herself completely to Bo, free of any inhibitions, to show the succubus that she did love her, and that she would happily place her life into her hands.

Now she knew that she would never get that. As Bo's lips descended on her breasts, nipping harder than any of their previous times, she squeezed her eyes shut, telling herself to remember this instead. That she didn't deserve soft, loving and slow. That their last time was going to be tainted by Bo's justified anger at her, that there would be physical bruises afterwards to reflect how they both felt.

But she would be in great denial if she told herself that she didn't like this. So she gripped Bo's shoulders just as tightly, leaving welts over the succubus's skin when Bo thrust into her, the succubus driving her fingers at the same pace as her harsh breaths. When Bo's fingers hit her sensitive areas and snagged her ear with her teeth, all Lauren knew was that she never wanted Bo to stop.

When she could no longer delay the moment, she felt the succubus detach her teeth from her neck and captured her lips. The succubus then pressed hard at her bundle of nerves with her thumb, and she crashed, hips rocking beyond her control as she screamed into Bo's mouth.

Bo gently placed Lauren's legs on the floor, wrapping her arms around her waist when the doctor's knees nearly gave out. The air was thick as they caught their breaths, the harsh sound permeating the silence, taking the place of the moans and whimpers that were there mere minutes ago.

Lauren opened her eyes slowly and lowered her head to look at the succubus. Despite being in a daze, she could see a glimmer in Bo's eyes that were unhidden by the blue tint. It reminded her of the look that she sometimes receives from others when a drunk fae insults her in front of everyone, or from her laboratory assistants after she returns to work from a punishment.

It was something that she never wanted to see from Bo, and she wanted to show her that she was damn good, and that Bo would miss her too.

She sunk to her knees, pulled Bo's pants down and lunged. Lauren gave and gave until the succubus placed her hands on her shoulders with a 'no more', her voice hoarse from the repeated screams.

With shaky legs, Bo slid to the floor and leaned on Lauren.

As soon as Bo pulled her into a hug, Lauren knew that it - and they - were finished, that it was truly over.

She broke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Here we (finally) are at the end of this lovely couple's chapter. Sorry to everyone who waited (if you're still waiting). Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and commented on this, and to everyone who spent your precious time reading it. I hope I didn't disappoint.

* * *

For a while, Bo's mind was blank as she panted, trying to recover from one of the most passionate sex she'd had with Lauren.

It wasn't how she imagined the night would turn out, and as she came to her senses, she felt something dripping on her bare shoulder. She looked for the source and realized that Lauren was shaking, and not from their tumble.

"Hey," Bo tried to halt her harsh breaths and said in the gentlest tone. "Hey, you're crying. Lauren?"

Lauren pushed herself out of Bo's arms quickly and pressed a hand to her mouth, willing herself to stop her sobs. Avoiding any eye contact with the succubus, she mustered the strongest voice she could, "It's nothing, Bo. You should go."

"What? I'm not going to just leave like that." Bo persisted, placing her arms on Lauren's shoulders.

"Just go, Bo!" Lauren yelled as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She desperately wanted the succubus to leave, hoping to salvage whatever dignity she had. All the doctor heard, however, was a loud "no", followed by the feeling of arms wrapped firmly around her.

"No, Lauren, I won't – not until you tell me what's going on," Bo whispered fervently.

"Damnit, Bo, why can't you just –" Bo never heard the end of the sentence as Lauren started wailing. The apartment was filled with the most heartbreaking sobs Bo has ever heard, and she held Lauren tight and coaxed her to tell her what happened. She envisioned herself going to the perpetuator to making them pay, pay and pay some more.

However, when Lauren finally relented and voiced her reasons in half intelligible sentences, interrupted by sobs, Bo found her revenge scenario broken down word by word. Her heart slowly broke as Lauren told her about her frustration that she wasn't enough for Bo, her guilt for not trusting her and her horror at seeing Bo lose control at the club.

It was her, Bo thought as she closed her eyes. The one she should pummel into the ground was herself.

"I know I should have believed in you, but when you lost control at the club, it was like seeing Nadia again," Lauren said in hiccups. "A-And what happened with Nadia, I…I didn't know if you'd become like her too.

"I can't do it again, taking the knife and…I cou-couldn't help her, and I couldn't help you. You were right – I almost killed Kenzi, that's on me. Just like Nadia, that's on me too."

Bo looked at Lauren in dismay – what frightened her wasn't her lover's hysterics, but the doctor's calm acceptance of what Bo said in the heat of the moment. The succubus knew what she said was wrong, and she knew the doctor should be aware that they were said to guilt, to manipulate, to push her buttons so she'd let Bo out. She just didn't account for how terrified Lauren was at seeing her lose control, and how defeated the doctor was by everything in life, including Bo.

"They're not!" Bo said fiercely and tightened her hold on Lauren. "Nobody – _none of this_ – is on you, Lauren. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry for saying those things to you. I didn't mean any of them, _please_, I was being stupid and angry and trying to guilt you to let me out.

"You were right – you were the one who discovered that my cells were dying. You're brilliant, and you should never be punished for that. The Ash was a jerk. I'm a jerk too, and I came to apologize for hurting you like that."

"So you didn't come to…break up?" Lauren asked. Bo was shocked for a moment, and she started to laugh. Despite Lauren's bewildered look, she didn't stop until a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry." Bo noticed she seemed to be saying that a lot. "I'm not laughing at you, I'm just laughing at the absurdity of our lives. I mean, less than two weeks ago I came here, thinking that we were…maybe this isn't the best time to bring it up."

She kissed Lauren softly and leaned her forehead on the doctor's, "You need to rest, so right now I'll just quickly say this – we are not over.

"You taught me that your secret to any relationship is trust, understanding and compromise. I came up with my own formula after being with you – it's consideration, forgiveness and a healthy dose of Doctor Lewis."

Lauren snorted, and while Bo knew laughing and crying at the same time wasn't the greatest sight, she found the doctor unbearably cute.

"'Formula'," Lauren said. "Dork."

"_Your_ dork, doctor." Bo grinned. "I know we still have to sort out our issues, but can I take you to bed before we do? Your amazing skills, as always, have worn me out." Without waiting for a response to her teasing, she carried Lauren and headed to the bedroom.

"Well I thought it was…our last, and you know how they go." Lauren's voice was muffled as she laid her head on Bo's shoulder, but Bo caught the hint of pride anyway.

And so the lovers lay on their bed, slowly drifting off to sleep as Bo gently stroke Lauren's back. Before she succumbed, however, a thought came to the succubus.

"Wait. That was breakup sex? It was amazing."

"Hmm. I know we've had make up sex before, but wait till you try post near-breakup sex, succubus," Lauren whispered into Bo's ear, nuzzled her neck softly and went back to sleep.

Bo smiled, glad that they were definitely _not_ over.


End file.
